Peru-JHU TMRC Program Principal Investigator/Program Director (Last, First, Middle): GARCIA, Hector H. Improving Diagnostic and Management Tools for Neurocysticercosis (Per-JHU TMRC Program) Core A - Administrative PROJECT SUMMARY The Administrative Core is the base structure for the Peru-JHU TMRC Program activities, including ensuring timely and appropriate management of funds and resources, and development of fluent communication systems, among other duties. This core will apply the same principles and structure of our previous successful TMRC and ICIDR programs, and will be set at the Universidad Peruana Cayetano Heredia (UPCH), both to administer the grant itself and to manage the subcontracts with the Johns Hopkins Bloomberg School of Public Health. The administrative core will perform all purchasing, travel and payrolls of this project and facilitate the completion of the scientific projects that form the research arm of the program. Additional activities to be managed through the Administrative core include the bioethics and human subject research protection of all program related projects, and capacity building of Peruvian researchers. Aims of the Administrative Core include a) to provide, coordinate and supervise the administrative and financial management of the grant; b) to ensure regular and fluent communication at all program levels, including appropriate coordination of multi-site activities; c) to supervise legal and ethical aspects of research, including IRB applications and annual renewals; d) to build capacities by identify training needs for researchers and procure appropriate training and to facilitate the dissemination of the information produced in the TMRC Program; and e) to centralize the design, implementation and monitoring of all data processing activities in the TMRC program. PHS 398/2590 (Rev. 09/04, Reissued 4/2006) Page Continuation Format Page